Blood and Sand
by codegirl96
Summary: In the year 2056 the world is in ruins. All peace, love and hope are gone. Maybella Bovee has lived in this world all her life. But now she has a chance to make a difference, just by changing the life of one boy. Rated T for mild language like always. R
1. Prolouge: Not the same Future

**Yay! First chapter! R&R!**

**Author's Note: The idea for Amy, Jack and Jacky was for them to be mine and my friend's grandchildren, Amy's last name is my boyfriend's last name, and Jack and Jacky's last name is my friend's crushes last name.**

**Disclaimer: I own all of this.**

* * *

**Prolouge:  
Not the same Future**

Do you remember the stories your parents used to tell you? The ones about the future, where cars fly and sidewalks moved on their own, Or you could stand on a platform an it would beam you to a different place. There would be robots and holograms and buildings that shot into the atmosphere. And you could go to places beyond your wildest dreams.

You would watch Star Wars and dream about living on another planet and meeting aliens, or traveling at light speed. It's ideas and dreams like that that would fuel your imagination, and would cause you to try to make those dreams a reality. You would dream of a time where there isn't any war, and peace was all we would know. Your parents would say that a world like that was only a few years away.

But, I'm here to tell you that it's _all_ a lie. And I should know. I'm from a not so far away future where only hate and suffering live, where only war reigns and where there is no such thing as peace and hope. _That_ is our future.

Sixteen years ago, three terrorists - no thanks to airport sercurity - were able to smuggle bombs and other weapons into the country. As others attacked from the outside, these three fought from within. Destroying the country from the outside and in.

In five years the country would be a shadow of its former self, a post-war disaster. The war would spread and in another year no one would be safe. We would enter our third World War, then no one would be free. There would be no liberty or freedom, no peace or trust, nor love or hope, all that would vanish with the first gun shot.

Now, ten years later people still fight, blinded by their own pride, they have yet to see what this war has done to us. To think it's all just 45 years away.

I am Maybella Cheyanne Bovee, daughter of Commander Danny G. Bovee and Brigadier General Eve V. Reese, granddaughter of Josh P. Bovee and Codi C. Schmitt. I am fifteen years old, and I've seen more bloodshed then most soldiers have seen in all their years of duty.

This is my story.

* * *

**The scary thing is, this story could become real, it only takes one person to destroy everything we have ever known. I'm writing this story not only to inform you about what could happen if things keep on going the way they have been, but to share the story of a girl who gets the opportunity to make a difference, just by changing the life of one boy. **

**I want to prove that love is all we need to make a difference. If we just put down the guns and worked together then maybe world peace would actually be possible. My brother will be graduating from Military training soon, and I want to save him from seeing all the horror that war brings.**

**I hope someone important will read this story and realize that we don't need to fight, we just need to love.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 1: Tanks and Best Friends**

**Please read and review if you think we can change.**


	2. Chapter 1: Tanks and Best Friends

**Yay! Chapter 1! Enjoy! R&R!**

**I cried when I wrote the Author's Note at the end of the prolouge, but it's all true.**

**This chapter pretty much just introduces Amy, Jack and Jacky the three characters you'll probably see the most in the story, well except for Travis, you'll see him a lot too, but he's next chapter. This chapter also show some of the changes that could happen when there's war.**

**Disclaimer: This is my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Tanks and Best Friends**

The sun beat down on the dusty plains of mid-western kansas as I sat at one of the round tables closest to the window in the seemingly empty lunchroom of the town's high school. I was quietly polishing my .44 calibar revolver - yes they allow guns in school now - when my best friends Jack and Jacky Waltemath walked up.

"Man Amy, do you do anything else besides mess with that gun." Jack laughed as he and his twin sat across from me.

He looked at me from under his cowboy hat as his blue eyes sparkled micheviously, his boot clicking on the floor as he tapped his foot. His hat hid his messy blonde hair and he had on faded blue jeans and a gray short sleeve shirt, over his shirt he wore a dark blue jean jacket that had a large black J sewed onto the left breast pocket.

"Uh yeah, it's called schooling you at archery." I replied with a light smile, looking up from the gun.

My dark brown eyes glowing with amusement, I could feel my medium-length black hair dance across the back of my neck everytime I moved my head. I wiped my gun with the end of my green shirt, my jeans were also faded and holey, and I had short black combat boots on.

"Whatever..." he said with a huff.

"I wonder why this school is called Circle?" Jacky said unknowningly - or was she - changing the subject, her crystal blue eyes full of curiousity, or maybe it was stupidity.

I blinked staring blankly at her, pondering the question of 'How the hell does this girl get such good grades?'.

Like her brother she to was wearing a cowboy hat over her long dark brown, almost black hair, and she to had on jacket indentical to her brothers, except that her J was red, and under her jacket she had on a gray tank top. She also wore jaded black leggins that were all ripped up, a faded jean skirt and boots. So over all her outfit was quite similar to her brother's. Of course her and her brother almost always wore similar outfits.

"Who cares." her brother finally said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." I agreed as I slid my gun back into it's holster that was attached to my belt. "It's really not that important. So why wonder."

"You never know, it could be an awesome story." Jacky said smiling in her usual perky way.

"How the hell did I even become friends with you two?" I wondered out loud.

"Our grandmas are best friends remember." Jack answered with a bored expression.

"So it's only natural that we're best friends." Jacky beamed.

"So? My grandma is crazy. And them being friends doesn't mean anything." I said.

Our grandmas had been best friends since they were nine, even though they're complete opposites. Kinda like me and Jacky.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the new student?" Jacky asked changing the subject again.

Before I could answer there was a loud rumbling sound coming from outside and the tables started to shake. Instintly everyone in the lunchroom ducked under the tables as one of the lunch ladies quickly turned off the lights. Anyone who had a gun - which was almost everyone except Jacky - immediately pulled it out and the whole school fell silent.

After a few seconds I crawled to the window and slowly looked outside. Three large gray tanks drove by heading into town. After they were out of sight I gave the thumbs and after a few more quiet seconds the lunch ladies turned the lights back on and everything went back to normal.

"Damn tanks. Scared the crao out of me." I sighed sitting back down at the table.

"Which sid ewere they?" Jacky asked finally serious.

"Ours thankfully." I answered.

"Coming in, or out?" Jack asked this time.

"In."

"Well then, at least they're ours." he sighed.

"Who do you think they're here for? The guys at Pyle's or the ones at the antique shop?" I asked.

Ever since the war got worst about five years ago, more and more people who support the enemy are moving into Towanda.

"Probably both." Jacky answered.

"Who cares, they shouldn't need tanks to catch five people. Where's the damn police when you need them." Jack said irratated.

"Towanda doesn't have police, idiot. My grandma says there hasn't been any in forty-eight years." I said.

"Still, what happened to the Butler PD?"

"Wichita needed more cops." I answered. "Anyway, what were you asking before Jacky?"

"I was wondering of you guys hears about the new student." she answered.

"Oh, not really."

"All I know is that it's some dude." Jack said.

"Well, I haven't seen him, but I've heard he's really cute." Jacky chimmed.

"Better description Jacky. Your idea of cute and my idea of cute are two totally different things." I sighed boredly.

"Well, April said he has brown hair and hazel eyes. She also said he's really smart and really nice." she smiled cheerfully.

"He sounds like a geek." her brother stated.

"Do you know his name?" I asked not suprised she left that part out.

"I think it's Travis." she answered.

"Well, I don't like him." Jack announced.

"How do you not like him? You haven't even met him." I said looking at him.

"I don't like anyone my sister likes."

"You liked Sandy and Emma." his twin reminded.

"I meant, I don't like any of the guys you like."

"Anyway." I said. "He doesn't sound like my type Jacky, he's all yours." I told my best friend.

"Yay!" Jacky cheered.

"Wait, you have a type?" Jack asked confused.

"Duh, all girls do." I said standing up a second before the bell rang ending forth-block lunch.

Everyone quickly gathered their things and headed to their classes.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**That was a little longer then I hoped.**

***Refer to prolouge's ending Author's Note for speech***

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 2: Rescue by the New Student**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
